


Away from Home

by AnastasiaHeart772



Category: Levi/Eren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, merman levi, missing parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaHeart772/pseuds/AnastasiaHeart772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With faded memories of his parents, Eren Yeager has been living an average life for a college student. Although when returning home from a short trip, it seems he will be asked to leave his house again though for longer and with his friends along with him. Nothing in his future seems to be displayed before him, but he can't help but feel that this might be a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

The lights were out when Eren came into his house. Everything was slightly out of place and there was no voices bouncing off the walls of the two story house. Having been in college for three years now and away from his sister, Mikasa, and his parents house, he grew concerned of what might have taken place in his absence. His class had taken a field trip out of the city, forcing him to leave behind his friends for three days. Though they weren't the cause of his worry, his sister was. When he was away like this she'd greet him at the front door even before he stepped inside. She'd always have company over to keep her entertained, mostly Armin and her girlfriend Annie. Though the lights were off, in the middle of the afternoon which rendered all thoughts of her sleepy in the trash. Now it wasn't like it couldn't be a possibility, more so that it wasn't something she'd do, Eren would though. His bag now left at the front door, he searched the house. "Mikasa?" No response came from the silent house as he made his way up the stairs. As he walked through the hallway the guest bedroom door was slightly ajar with light streaming out. This isn't safe, she would've answered. The relief he once felt vanished into the dark house, fear taking its' place in him, leading him to hover his hand over the pocket knife in his back pocket that Mikasa always pestered him about. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the door creek open more.  _This is the guest room, why would she be in here in the first place?_ Now noticing the T.V screen being the origin of the light with two people speaking of the new movie he allowed that light to help him see in. Though when the T.V flickered showing a black screen he could here a voice.

                                                                                                                    ** _"See you soon"_**

Deciding his eyes were playing tricks on him since he hadn't changed his contact lenses yet he ignored it, almost thinking he was crazy for the screen still showed the same two people. He shook his head and came closer to the room, hand clutching the knife. As he stepped through the door a shadow ran across the wall causing his body to freeze, never had he imagined he would encounter a intruder again.   _"Eren..."_          A voice moaned from the corner of the room terrorizing the teen more. _"You're so......."_ His body was shaking though he didn't let the fear control his actions. He was focussed on the sound of the footsteps, not allowing his hand to shake as he held the knife.  _"Easy...."_ The voice now closer sounded familiar. _"To.....Scare!"_ The brunette's eyes widened as the lights came on and was met with the sight of a boy slightly taller though no older than him rolling on the floor laughing. "Jean." Said boy waved his hand dismissively basking in the moment, "Phew that was funny! Do you know you can see your eyes in the dark? Well it was so funny when they kept getting bigger than smaller as you were in thought!" Laughing at Eren was something daily for Jean and having been awhile Eren thought this was why he was laughing over the most awful put together prank. "Jean." His tone promised death, but not quite so for Eren had let go of the knife and allowed a small smile to take a place on his face at his idiot of a friend.

 __________________________________________________________________________       ~       _________________________________________________________________________________

               "You know I was wondering, why didn't you turn on the lights?" Both were now in the kitchen, Eren had made Jean make tea for the worst "Welcome Home" greeting, which Jean had reluctantly agreed to. The boy sat at the counter and shrugged his shoulders. "I can see better in the dark and if it was a intruder they may have to been able to find me as easily, you know?" Jean leaned over the stove to set the temperature and turned back towards Eren. "Well I guess, though they heard the door open and you yelling Mikasa's name was a dead give away." Eren looked over towards Jean. "Yeah, but I kept moving so.... Oh! Also where is Mikasa? It's not like her to not say hello." The pot whistled as Jean began to speak hindering Eren to lean closer. "She's out with Annie, spending the night I believe. She left early though reluctantly because of the knowledge that you were also coming back today, but it _is_ their anniversary. Umm.. the second year right?" He pulled the pot off and poured the boiled water in separate cups, adding tea leaves to each one. " I don't really remember, so she went over and called me asking if I could stay for your sorry butt since Armin was helping Mr.Smith after school today and also won't be home till late." He handed Eren his cup. "Anymore questions?"

             Eren ideally traced the rim of his cup racking his brain for any unanswered questions. His eyes wandering the room as he thought, though once noticing a vase out of place he turned back to Jean. "Why is everything out of place?......You didn't bring Marco here did you?" The two boys had looked away from each other as the words hung in the air, one out of disgust and one out of horror. Jean placed his cup down and turned to the brunette with his eyebrows knitted. "What! No, Yeager-! Remember your place! I wouldn't do something like that here! Mikasa would kill me!" Eren's gaze came back towards his friend's flushed one. "So you thought of it? Wow Jean, and remember my place? This is my house so you have no right." Over the years Eren's temper had flared down with the help of Mikasa and Armin, though some days he couldn't help fighting with the two-toned hair horse. Jean's glare remained heated, though not directed at the brunette but his cup. Eren rolled his eyes looking back out the window. "So then explain the mess Horse Face." You could almost see steam coming out of the man's head. "There was a small _earthquake_  Yeager, don't blame things on me or Marco, I got to text Mikasa that you're safe." Jean took out his phone, sending the text and locking the phone again.

       "Well I thought you two _rock each others world._ Or so I've been told,"

    " ** _Eren."_**

       "Ok, I'll stop now."  Though that didn't stop the small laughs from leaking out. After finishing their tea they both grabbed a bag of unopened chips and sat in the living room, watching a show about two people who were chasing one another to find out the truth about a girls death. During the commercial Eren turned to Jean. "So, anything new at school happen?" Jean glared at him for the now broken silence. "Yeah, select-a-few students are going on a trip with Miss.Zoe and Mr.Smith to the ocean where the boys will be staying in a certain hotel as well as the girls, not much separation is between genders it seems." Eren wasn't surprised at Miss.Zoe's antics by now for exploring and experiments, with the spot beside her belonging to her watch dog, Mr.Smith. "Miss.Zoe was teaching us about all the new things being found there and how she wanted some students to come along and help her study them for she had been chosen as one of the scientist to come and help out." Jean ate a chip as he finished, looking thoughtfully at his bag. "Well how are they chosen?" Jean's eyes locked on Eren's while setting his chips aside.

         "Well I wanna say favorites, which is correct, but they also have to be good students, have good grades, have an interest in what they're going to do and you know the rest. She said that it will help get you a job somewhere high since you would have experience in that department with a main scientist and if later you wanted to work for Miss.Zoe you'd have a higher chance of being accepted. All charges are free too," Jean's attention had returned to the T.V. "Well that's really cool!" Eren didn't think much of it though, he probably wouldn't go since he had just returned and wanted to have a relaxing week. A quick jab to the side made Eren yell out and glare at the man who committed the action. " Well, not entirely. You _do_ have to do another level in college but a bit more advanced and it _is_ a year long study, with no one else but your classmates, scientists and a town that's two miles away from the ocean so that nobody can disturb them while they work." The conversation took a turn as Eren realized that Armin and Mikasa may be going on this trip, leaving him alone far longer than he wanted. Though Jean wasn't done "So that's why you need time and interest to be able to go. Also to be one of their favorites because we know when she doesn't like someone she doesn't want to _ever_ be with them longer than needed. So I actually think  that you, me Armin, Mikasa, Marco, and maybe Annie will be asked to go and we both know how persistent Miss.Zoe can be, I know she has some stuff on me and Marco.." Silence filled the room. "No way am I doing this."

                                    _Please Mikasa and Armin I beg you, don't agree with her, I don't want to be dragged into this mess!_

         Jean picked his chips up and gave Eren a knowing look. They both knew Armin would go and Mikasa would follow. And if they went, Eren would be dragged along with the mix.

                                                                                      _So much for a_ _ **relaxing**_ _year_


	2. Chapter 2

                    This wasn't ok. Eren awoke to a seemingly empty house, though upon further look he could see the kitchen light on and voices echoing on the house walls. Sleeping on the couch wasn't his best idea, but thankfully he knew Jean wasn't here. Or so he hoped. It would've been awkward to awake to one of your friends clutching your body like a teddy bear. Jean had always been one to cuddle with things which made everything really awkward to awake to, and prying him off took a lot of work. Eren allowed his numb legs to lead him towards the kitchen. His sister, Armin and Annie were in the room. Amin and Mikasa were in a big discussion he'd rather not listen to, while Annie was looking out of a window from where she sat. Eren decided she was the best option since Armin nor Mikasa would talk to anybody in these moments."Morning Annie," the girl gave him a glance and smiled nodding to the seat beside her, which he gladly took. 

                The kitchen wasn't small but it wasn't large either. Cabinets built into the walls along with a microwave that hung above the stove, attached to all the cabinets. A marble counter top was only a few feet away from the stove, with a built in sink and four chairs, almost like a bar stand. The glass table also had four seats, but because of the circular shape, they were not all beside each other. The fridge was in the corner near the entrance where Armin and Mikasa were talking now. "Do you know what they're talking about?" Annie nodded, looking thoughtfully at her girlfriend and smiling when Mikasa let out a short laugh, almost like that had given her an answer to what was on her mind. Her attention came back to Eren once Armin began to speak. "So what was the trip like?" Eren could've groaned aloud but decided against it. "Tiring, all we did was go to these famous museums. Nothing really fancy or interesting about them, you could see all that was there from your history textbook. I think the teachers are getting lazy.Also it was extremely boring, and the people in my hotel room would not shut up. So how was your anniversary?" By the end Eren had his face pressed against the glass looking at the floor through it. "Well maybe if you made some friends, it wouldn't have been as boring, and me and Mikasa had a great anniversary, thanks." Eren huffed and shook his head, turning towards the corner where the two stood.

                "Hey Mikasa, Armin no "Welcome home we missed you so much!" thing? 'Cause I kinda feel left out at the moment and I'm sure Annie does too." The two finally noticed them and their conversation shut down. Eren wore an amused face with an eyebrow lifted expectantly ignoring Annie's glare for calling her out. Eren immediately regretted his words.  " Eren!I'm sorry me and Mikasa were just- I'm so glad you're back!" With a set of thin arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but feel trapped. "Nothing happened right?No sneaking out, no fights. Did you make friends? Did you at least socialize? You didn't get lost did you? Did you listen to the teachers? Learn anything? You had your knife on you at all-" Eren rolled his eyes through out the whole thing growing annoyed with each new question. " Alright  _mother_ just give me a hug already." Mikasa narrowed her eyes but came over anyway leaving a kiss on his forehead before hugging him.  "You guys have must've had a relaxing three days since I wasn't here, thank goodness too I almost forgot it was your anniversary." Eren laughed as Mikasa gave a disproving look but nodded, sitting with Annie who moved over slightly for room for both. "So Armin, could you, maybe, let me breathe?" A gasp could be heard from Armin as he let go and slid into the seat beside his best friend. Smiling sheepishly. "So what were you guys talking about?" Amin sat up straighter and looked directly at Eren. "Well Mr.Smith told me when I was working last night with him-oh Eren don't look at me like that- that Mrs.Zoe and him are taking a trip to the ocean the beach doesn't have a name yet I believe, and we're studying new things that have been found there, like different types of coral, fish, and maybe other things that don't have a name yet. The tsunami washed up things that are said to be below what we can reach and see in the ocean, isn't that cool! I mean sure we'd have to do another year of college, a more complicated one but hey, this is a one in a life chance. Also! Me you and Mikasa are probably going!"

               Eren could throw up. He did't want this but looking over at his sister and seeing the devil then at Annie who had a look that could kill, then back to the blonde coconut  he knew his fate was already decided. A loud bang could be heard each time Eren banged his head on the glass table along with Armin's voice telling him to stop.

______________________________________________________________________~_________________________________________~_____________________________________________________

         


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                       The hallways were crowded.

 

This was one more reason why Eren didn't want to be here. He didn't want to here the nagging of his sister, the neighing from a horse with out his owner. _Where is Marco?_ No matter, he still didn't want to be here. Mikasa was starting to worry about her brother. His face has been molding in different ways since they got to the building, along with their friend Armin's though more so from excitement. Annie just clutched Mikasa's hand tighter, almost reassuring her things would turn out ok, well, Mikasa sure hoped so, maybe she should've been there when he came home, maybe Eren had lied to her about being fine, maybe-"Mikasa calm down, he's fine." She couldn't help feel uneasy but she knew Annie would get frustrated even more than she has, so she nodded waved goodbye to her two friends and went off with her girlfriend to their classes.

          "Jean could you shut your _God-dang_ mouth for,  _One.Minute?"_ The horse was ranting away about some stupid game he and Marco played, which Eren could care less about, and although he wanted to cuss the idiot out, Armin was there. Observing him, and if he heard him cuss, he'd report back to Mikasa and he'd be sitting in the main room talking about how to control his anger. That was how the anger flared down, pretty much the whole system. Amin froze up slightly and let out a nervous laugh. _Guess Armin's gonna tell Mikasa anyways might as well have some fun._ The hallways were emptying out as people went to their classroom. The three boy's classes were farther up the hallway making each second torture for Eren. "Eh?! What'd you say, you bastard?!"  Eren's jaw tightened. "Do I need to  _repeat_ myself since your little brain can't comprehend what I said? Or should I instead make it simpler?"

      "Guys-"

      "Eh!? You have some nerve Yeager." 

     "Hey-"

      "I said  _shut up_ can you not do that?"

        "Guys come on-"

       "I'll make you-"

     "HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" 

            Armin lost it. It was clear, though Eren calmed down, more concerned for his friend than the horse giving him an accusing glare.  _Mikasa's gonna have my ass for this._ "Sorry Armin, I just, lost it let's go to the class, yeah? Maybe Mr.Smith will tell you more about this trip?" Amin was such the nerd he sprung up and nodded not looking at either one and walked ahead. "This doesn't mean-"  Though Eren was already walking away. "Bye Jean."  _I swear I'll kill that bastard._ Jean quickly followed, having every intention to get Eren back, but seeing Marco his revenge died down to a small flame and he took a seat beside the freckled man, feeling content.

_________________________________________________________________________________~~~~~~_____________________________________________________________________________

          "So as some of you know there is a trip coming up." _I've heard this so many times now._ Eren glared out the window, wishing and hoping he was still on that boring ass trip with no friends, but at least he was alone and he wasn't going to be dragged to a beach to study some starfish. "Eren, she's about to say the names." Armin's voice brought him back into the reality he dreaded but he turned back to the front and listened. Mr.Smith was finishing up, and in the time he was spacing out Mr.Zoe had returned and passed out papers with information on it, to everyone. Eren's problem was that why hand out papers to everyone when you're only picking a few from this glass? But seeing Mrs.Zoe's smile he knew it was for her own sick amusement, just to rub in the fact that they didn't make it.  _I hope I'm one of those kids._ "I will now hand the conversation to Mrs.Zoe."

       " So as you know only good grades, attendance and good behavior students are joining us on this spectacular trip! Though, this isn't a requirement. I will now state the names of the students." Armin was bouncing in his seat and smiling and Eren swore he could see Mr.Smith give Armin a smirk.  _Please son't tell me Mr.Smith and Armin are..._     "Stacey Abigail, who's not here," Mrs.Zoe must've not liked her, for she crossed off the name with a wicked smile. "Did I forget to say that there will only be ten students chosen?" Gasps could be heard from all around the room but Eren's was out of relief. _I have to be chosen to go so I will most likely not be going._ "There are a few I have already selected so instead of saying your legible I'll tell you who's going. Armin , Annie  Mikasa , Jean, Marco , Reiner, Bertholt , Ymir, Christa, and Eren Yeager." Eren's eyes widened at Mrs.Zoe's smirk.

                                                                                _I'm screwed._  

            


	4. Chapter 4

                         A loud bang echoed through the now silent classroom. "What is it Eren?" Mrs.Zoe's smirk faded away into false hurt, along with Eren's control, his glare hardening at the crazy woman. Armin looked frantic, not expecting such a reaction.  They had always wanted to go to the ocean together and this was better than they could have wished for! But Eren seemed to forget all about that along with the lessons he was taught. "Uh, Eren....?" He let his words hang in the air, hoping the brunette would calm down, but it was all for not. "It's our choice, right? I don't want to go." Mrs.Zoe's smirk grew as the student's gasps got louder, with the kids who were just as surprised  at his answer as Armin was. Jean seemed more afraid than anything. He knew the boy didn't want to go, but with Armin and Mikasa going he thought Eren would suck it up and go. But now he knew the brunette was in more trouble than he had been when he got into a fight with the football team. "Well we have one week until the trip begins to change your mind." Eren's chair screeched across the floor as he stood up. "I won't be changing my mind, Hanji." Armin's eyes widened in fear as Mrs.Zoe looked out the window thoughtfully then back at her student. Eren's eyes were determined, he was determined, and no one could stop him, not even Mikasa. "I'm sorry let me rephrase that:  **We will** be changing your mind, and one week is more than enough time." Armin thinks Eren has met his match as he looks between his friend and teacher.

                                                                                                  Armin couldn't have been more right.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          "Armin, look I know that was bad, but really she can't just force that on me. I mean-who does that?" Eren was cut short as a piece of chicken was shoved in his parted lips, by none other than a pissed off Mikasa, though Armin was close to doing it too. "You're rambling too much. Eat your food then talk." Eren glared but nodded taking his time to chew. He knew Mikasa wouldn't scold him for his behavior here, though when they got home he wasn't quite sure. Sasha had finished her meal by the time Eren finished one piece of chicken. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?You should feel honored! Just imagine all the food you're gonna eat! You better call and Skype or FaceTime whatever and bring us some food!" Eren rolled his eyes not sure why Sasha always turned the conversation to food, well they were in a cafeteria eating a meal that Eren had made too much of the other day for dinner. He had packed all his friends a decent amount of food in their lunch bags but he seemed to forget Sasha ate way more than them. "You can take my place if you want, actually please do."

Sasha's eyes lit up at the idea, her smile growing. "Not going to happen. Eren I'm not leaving you here, and Armin really wants all of us to go. You're his best friend, be a little considerate on his feelings." Eren knew that. He knew Armin really wanted to go, and he doesn't want to be left behind either, but this is annoying. If he doesn't want to go, why go? Armin would understand right? Mikasa shouldn't even barge in, making him seem like the bad guy. He loved his friends but he wasn't about to lose to a crazy mad scientist and teacher. Not when he feels like he's being stalked by some predator. "Eren where-?"

                            Eren had walked out of the cafeteria.  _Why does it feel like the predators not here but at that beach. And why is Mrs.Zoe insisting that I go? Why is she leading me straight to 'it'?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

               The walk home was tense. Mikasa was at Annie's again, and the two boys did live rather close to one another. Mrs.Zoe had bugged Eren all day long, waiting at his locker and announcing to each classroom of Eren's 'Heartless answer'. Classmates had, instead of encouraging him to go,  told him of how ungrateful he was being. _Well I should've known, it was Mrs.Zoe after all._ "Hey Eren, why don't you want to go?" Armin seemed nervous as he spoke. Armin. He's a nice person, loved by all, loves learning, and Eren's pretty sure he has a crush on Mr.Smith, though he'd never say. Armin didn't know what Eren had went though, nobody had, only Mikasa, though only pieces. And that was so irrelevant to what was going on now, but this Armin was not shown the cruelness of this world and most likely thought what Eren was doing was cruel. But it wasn't, Eren wanted to say. Eren knew he was being selfish but the feeling in his gut really scared him. "Eren?" Eren's eyes widened and he turned back to his friend with a soft smile, slightly startling the coconut. "I just want a relaxing trip, you know?" He looked up at the clouds as his friend listened. "I mean, I just got back, and everything went downhill from there, I've got this bad feeling in my chest, in my gut." He turned back towards his friend's burning gaze seeing a look of saddeness. "Though who knows! Maybe I'm just out of it, I'll sleep on it Armin don't worry I won't make such rash decisions yet. Eren could tell that was the only part Armin had really listened to and laughed at Armin's smile. "Thanks Eren I just-well-thanks. I got to get home to do my homework but I'll see you tomorrow." He then ran off. "Yeah, see you tomorrow too..." Eren watched as Armin ran to his door, greeted by his father as well as his Grandpa, who Eren waved at as he began his walk home. Eren ran towards his house once out of sight, slammed open the door and slammed it close. Ran towards his bedroom slamming and locking the door and jumped on his bed, screaming into his pillow, not minding the computer on his desk that shook from the power of his jump. _This wasn't fair. Why me? Everyone says I have a choice than make it out like I'm some kind of bad guy for saying 'No'!_ Mikasa's disapproving gaze, Armin's hurt eyes, Jean's glare, Sahsa's jealousy, Mrs.Zoe's smirk, even that screen!

                          The T.V screen that had some how read 'see you soon' before had now come on in the guest room again. From what Eren could here anyway. His pocket knife was still in his back pocket and he was ready for any attacker. Eren tried to muffle the sound with his pillow at first, but it was too loud. He got up, slammed open his door rushing to the room and shutting off the T.V then headed back to his room, forgetting to close his door once his eyes widened at the computer now on the ground, with a blank screen and words written on it.

                                                                                                **"Don't Run, Brat"**    

                 That's it. Eren was done. His house must be haunted and he wasn't about to deal with that right now. He hid under his blanket near the wall, farther away from the laptop, thats screen was flashing as it turned blank again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

             The next morning Eren didn't wake up to a blaring alarm clock, but to a glaring sister. "Eren Yeager, get your ass up. We have to talk." Eren groaned and sat up looking at his angry sister. "I can handle an argument between you and Jean but showing disrespect to your teacher is unforgivable. You're lucky she didn't expel you." Eren rolled his eyes. "I hope she does," Mikasa glared and continued. "Furthermore me and Armin were looking forward to such a trip with all _three_ of us, and you are coming. First of all you're not abandoning your friend's dream," Eren eyebrows furrowed. "Second: Like you think I will allow you to stay here by yourself." Mikasa was practically yelling at the barely awake boy. Eren knew she was cranky when things like this happened, and in the morning she was especially more grumpy. But her rambling was really getting on his nerves. She took a deep breath and her eyes widened realizing what'd she said. His eye twitched. 

         "You have no right to come off as you did Mikasa. I understand Armin's dream but I'm not a kid who needs to be protected all the time." His voice was deathly serious and calm.

    "Eren I-"

    "First: We all know I don't like people, so how would I get in trouble?"

    "Wait Eren-"

    "Second: Even though I don't like people I won't start fights unless they start it first, and that's called defense."

    'Yeah but-"

    "Third: I _can_ defend myself."

     "I know Eren but-"

     "Fourth," Eren glared straight into Mikasa's widened eyes.

       "I don't know if you forgot, but you're not my mother and I was the one who always protected you _not_ the other way around, you just came to realize you needed to be able to protect yourself, and somehow you determined I couldn't protect myself along the way. You're my adopted sister, ever since your parents lied to you and left you here after 'going on a vacation'. My mother was the one who kept you here, and I was the one who protected _you_ from the guys your parents had sent to kill you, that scarf you were? It's a simple of my strength and love for you, but also the fact I don't need to be protected. Those three men I would kill over and over again if it meant saving you and keeping you here. The day you were at preschool and my Mom had an encounter with those two robbers who killed her? I killed them too. We know that _I_ am the reason we carry knives in our pockets." Mikasa was tearing up but Eren couldn't stop. This rage had built up over the years. "I was the one who had introduced you to Annie and her family so you could live there for six years. In that time I was working multiple jobs to pay for the house we live in now once Dad had left for good, and you became stronger and smarter, but that doesn't mean I lost all that strength I have Mikasa. I'm sorry for making you upset but you need to understand.  _I don't need to be protected."_   Eren held her gaze and smiled. She didn't know the whole story, and he would't tell her, but this could help her back off. He laughed, "No wonder I have anger issues, ha."

            "I'm sorry Eren."

        Mikasa walked over to Eren and hugged him silently letting tears run off her face to his back as he rubbed circles on hers. Yeah, he knew Mikasa didn't want to lose another piece of her family and neither did he, but he didn't want to be treated like a kid when his childhood was taken away awhile ago. He had bills to pay, stress to quietly hide, burdens he had to carry by himself, he didn't want a reminder of what he lost again, and again. Though right now he switched his thoughts to Armin's dream. He now had more important  reasons to go, for Armin's dream and Mikasa's reassurance. Seemed he will be leaving with them by the end of this week after all.

Funny.

The world must really hate him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, computer problems. More chapters to come later on! Also there may be, later on, a side chapter for Eren and Mikasa's past. (More-so Eren's) I give kudos to the two who left comments, I was really happy, thanks! Especially the second one, it made me laugh. The first one from Poison Scarlet was sweet and I thank you for the reassurance you gave me. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

                     It came as a surprise when he got to his classroom only to see students lined up against the wall. Eren had no idea how to comprehend this. Armin quickly rushed off to take his place, taking out the homework assigned to him and held it close to his chest, looking straight at the person they wrote it for. Eren. "So Eren, I have assigned each student to write a letter on how they feel about your answer to the trip, since it was a good way to express their feelings. Of course I got Mr.Smith's approval and while we assigned it, we decided we'd all share it with you. So let us begin, Amelia."

Of course it was her. Of course. Hanji _fucking_ Zoe.

         Eren had already decided he'd tell her he was going, just not now, but seeing where this was going he almost wished he had. "Well, I believe that if I was given this opportunity I would gladly take it and to see a student no older and different than me decline the offer somewhat hurts my feelings." Amelia looked down as if the whole thing was such a big deal. "Aw, sweetheart I bet a lot of us know how you feel." Mrs.Zoe cooed. Eren could kill her. Wasn't she supposed to be a teacher, that grammar and the form of the sentence sounded as if she was still in grade school. She should've told her to improve her writing skills, and when writing a paper like that you can't put your feelings in to persuade someone, you needed facts! Why was Mrs.Zoe letting this slide! Ok, so Eren knew the reason but wasn't she a _teacher?!_  Wasn't that her  _job?!_

_"_ Alex if you please."

  The students went down the list all not using any real reasons for him to go beside how  _they'd_ feel or what  _they'd_ do. Like Eren gave a fuck. This was his choice and he didn't care if some snobby kids who barely knew anything told him that he was making stupid choices. As the row went down, Jean stepped out, it was his turn and Eren could've rolled his eyes. 

"Alright Yeager, I find it stupid that we have to write a letter to you so I didn't. I'm going to tell you straight up." Jean tore the seemingly blank sheet he carried and looked at Eren. "First, this is such a dick move man-"

"Jean!"

Eren rolled his eyes as Marco yelled at Jean. Jean nodded towards his boyfriend and carried on. "I know you so I get  _why_ you don't want to go, but that doesn't matter. Anyone would kill to be in your shoes." Eren lifted a eyebrow and Jean rolled his eyes. "Ok not  _kill_ but you know what I mean. You've never had opportunities like this so it would be wise to accept this since you know you could get a job and stuff. Also your friends are going, come on man, just hang with them and have fun. You shouldn't get this worked up over a trip, and think you'll get away from all these snobby kids-"

"Jean!"

Once again the horse nodded and looked back at the brunette. "Just, think of them, not of yourself please." He took a step back and sat down and Eren actually felt a little encouraged to go more, though mostly out of guilt. Now it was Marco's turn and Eren thought the only people he had actually listened too would be these three.  The freckled boy held his paper in slightly shaky hands but otherwise, he looked confident.

"Eren, I have known you for awhile, you're antisocial, smart, strong and care about others. You've always disliked big events like these and leaving that house you have behind for reasons that I don't even understand, but I think you need to get away. What you have there is sort of like..a bad obsession. Almost like that if you lost site of that house everything is over, that that house is your home. Though, I don't believe that, if we left you here you'd realize how empty it'd feel, because your home is with Armin and Mikasa right?" Eren felt like he was under a spot light, the way Marco was calling him out like there _wasn't_ a big crowd of students listening. "This opportunity could show you that, _if_ you don't believe me. This is your best bet. You could learn about things others don't even know about, study with the friends you care about and make sure they are all right throughout it all. That house is just that, a house. Your real home might be leaving you behind for a  _year_ without you, and I don't think you want that and neither do they. So I hope you change your mind and look over your options before deciding, look at the pros and cons and then, and only then you can choose." 

       Eren felt stupid. Utterly stupid and...... relieved at the same time. He found himself understanding why he'd go and he was almost forgetting about the predator lurking about. Mrs.Zoe saw her student's smile slowly form once Marco had finished, she'd have to give Marco some extra points on that. Now she looked at the last person and nodded her head. Armin took a step forward, looking at his friend with paper in hand. When he began he didn't read from the paper. Eren figured he'd memorized it. 

      "Eren, we have been best friends for almost our entire lives. We've always spoke of the ocean and dreams to go together, this is our opportunity, our dream and so much more has been added to it. This opportunity gives us the chance to unfold secrets that others know nothing about, to make history and to accomplish our dream. Make it a reality. There are more pros then cons in this decision if you ask me and I know that you're not one for these things, but we have to Eren. We  _have_ to do this together, for if we don't, who will? Who will be the one to take on our dreams and make it come true? Who will smile and laugh and replace us, take our spots? This is our chance, and if we don't take it now it'll slip our of our fingers like running water. If you don't go I can't really recall a reason I'd go too. So you decide for us Eren, for I've made most decisions in both of our lives, will we stay or go?" He took a step back and Eren has never felt more confused and sure of himself. Armin's eyebrow were furrowed and Ere felt guilt build up again. He nodded at his friends and opened his mouth but the bell rung and everyone rushed out. Including the three friends who looked at him determinedly and nodded towards the teacher, letting him know to talk to the teacher then find them. The door was shut by the teacher. 

  "So Mr.Yeager, what will it be?"

Eren turned and faced the woman who stood slightly taller than him, and actually smiled now sure of himself and forgetting the bad feeling in his gut.

      "I'll go Mrs.Zoe" 

She smiled back and hugged him. "Great kiddo, pack your things, you and the others have the rest of the week off come in on Monday with your bags at five o'clock sharp or earlier, we will be taking a bus there. Try not to bring more than five bags alright?" Eren nodded and left the classroom looking for his friends. Hangi smiled and walked to her desk and pulled out her phone. 

 "This is Mrs.Zoe, tell the scientist we got him to come." 

A laugh came from the other side.

_"I'm sure Mr.Yeager would be happy to see his son again after so long."_

Hangi felt sick slightly, feeling bad for the kid.

 "No, he won't be associating with Eren."

_"Remember your place Mrs.Zoe, this is Mr.Yeager we're talking about after all, he's not just a kid you'd prefer to have on your team to help study new living organisms. He is the son of a amazing doctor and_ _biologist and if Mr.Yeager wants to see him, he shall."_

The call ended and Hanji felt the need to protect the boy at all cost. Her fist squeezed the phone in determination until the screen cracked. 

        **We'll see** **about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. He was finally on his way, to his unchangeable doom.

              Eren came home a little shaken but happy alas. He felt pride swell up in him at the fact he finally came to his answer. And although he felt a storm was brewing in the midst he couldn't deny how happy and excited he was when he saw his two favorite people. "Mikasa, Armin!" The two who were sitting in an uncomfortable silence before the boy had came had quickly looked up at the sound of his voice. They both wore a look of worry and Eren thought he'd play a quick game. "Eh? What's wrong? You'll still have each other on the trip." Eren wasn't lying but it wasn't the entire truth either. Armin looked heartbroken but managed a weak smile and nodded his head. Mikasa looked angered by the words the boy had sprouted and Eren felt the floor on his back. All to soon he realized his "Joke" had pissed off the raven who's glare sent daggers straight into his eyes. "Excuse me Eren? What are you running your mouth about? I don't care what you want." Mikasa clenched his collar and Eren felt slightly offended by the lack of freedom she was giving him, but looking back at Armin for a split second he understood. The boy was crying. "You are coming." Eren gasped as her grip tightened, cutting off his air for a second. "Hey!" Eren shoved her off and scooted away towards Armin who looked shocked by their display. "I am going but not because you forced me Mikasa! I'm going because I chose to, I was just playing a quick game. No one got hurt." Eren flinched when he looked back at Armin, seeing the dried tears. "Ok, not purposely." Mikasa rolled her eyes smiling softly. "Also if I had refused, you can't force me to go Mikasa." She stood up. "I could. I'd knock you out, stuff you in a black bag and carry you there." Eren's eyes widened and he turned to Armiin in shock, not knowing she already had a plan if he had denied. "Wait, Armin, you would't let her do that, right?" Armin wiped off the dry tears and smiled.

"Of course not."

"I knew I could-"

"I wouldn't let her do that all by herself, I'd be helping her too."

Eren backed away from the couch his friend, who was currently laughing, was sitting on. "I can't believe you two. You're too obsessed with me. I'm going to my room to pack for the trip." Eren huffed and walked up the stairs sticking his middle finger up when Armin yelled, "It's out of love!"

     "Well then your love is bullshit crazy!" Eren slammed his door while Mikasa and Armin laughed.

                                                               ~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~`

In Eren's opinion the week went too fast. He felt his palms sweat up as he boarded the bus with Armin. Mikasa sat next to Annie and Armin sat with him. Hanji sat with Erwin, which Eren might add, was looking at Armin.

He felt sick.

     Eren sat next to the window claiming he would most likely be sleeping and would not sleep on Armin's shoulder when he knew a big tough guy, who was his teacher, might beat him to a pole for touching what was his. Armin protested, blushing widely while stating they weren't like that. Eren laughed when Jean snorted from behind them, causing Armin to blush harder than before. Mrs.Zoe came around with snacks and juiceboxes, though she gave Eren a soda which Jean would not shut up about, and kept asking for sips. Eren pointed out that Marco would most likely beat Jean's ass for involuntary kissing someone else other than himself, resulting in two flustered boys and a very mad Armin. But overall it was nice, if Eren didn't count the worried glances Hanji kept sending his way. Like that was helping that sinking feeling in his gut already.

       They arrived and Eren could've sworn that he saw fireworks. The hotel was brilliant in his words, with large rooms, separate bathrooms and he was right next door to Armin at the end of the hall about a hallway down from the others room. Also a free breakfast  which Eren didn't fail to tell Sasha about. The lab was large with separate offices for the lab employees and Eren couldn't be more glad for the enclosed space. His office lay near the observation room that held empty tanks as of right now but people at the moment were searching for the new species. One stood out the most, it was large, larger than the others and Eren wondered what would be held in there, if anything at all. He was pulled away from the lab though when Hanji called them out to the beach. He could see a net further off in the sea connected to two decks to keep whatever came in from the tsunami inside that area. When he looked back he could see a gate, cutting off others who are not allowed in the area. Hanji spoke of what would occur as of tomorrow, how they would be checking different areas in the sea, on land or in boat and to bring a bag with lunch, a notebook, pen, and a camera. Everything else needed will be provided. For now the ten students were to be getting settled in, and then she left. Annie and Mikasa went off together to their dorms, along with the others. Armin waved to Eren and soon ran off towards Hanji and Erwin. Eren stayed.

           The beach looked calm as the waves softly hit the sand with the sun hiding slightly behind clouds, and a breeze flowing through his hair. Eren's eyes started to burn.  _What? This never happened before!_ Eren opened his messenger bag and grabbed eye drops, opening his eyelids wider to drop it in. It still didn't help, in fact it made it worse. Eren glanced around, finding no one, he pulled his contacts out and let them hit the sand. They both had a green tint to them. Eren reached down to pick them up when they suddenly were blown away. "Ugh." Everything was blurry now that he looked out of his two colored eyes. He needed those contacts not just to see, but also to hide his mismatching eyes. One was a greenish-blue while the other a hazel amber. He inherited them from both his mother and father, but after his mother's  death, his father despised that golden eye, so he bought those contacts for himself, hoping to please the man. _Well, you can see how that worked out can't you Eren?_  It wasn't as if Eren cared so much about his eyes, in fact he used to love them when his mother would always compliment them and tell him how lucky he was. It's just that it became a habit and then suddenly a insecurity all to quickly, so he kept it up, after all no one cared since no one knew. He pulled out a case and the square glasses from within them, placing them on his head. He blinked his vision back and stared out, not used to the new weight on his face. The rest of his contacts were in his room, and he didn't mind it. He felt his eyes relax more and he walked along the shore humming softly to himself. 

          _The beach,_ he thought,  _It's so, calming. I could lie here forever with my feet under the sand and the melody of the crashing waves in my ears._ The boy laughed slightly as he remembered how Armin looked so happy when they arrived proclaiming, _We can see it, it's real! We did it!_ and _We're all here, together. Thanks guys._ The coconut also gave Mikasa and Eren one of the strongest hugs in the history.He kicked the water as he went on, no sooner did he see a splash, and he looked up. Deciding it was just a fish he went on, walking through water that went up to his waist to sit on a rock near the center of the closed off section, only slightly afraid of what lay in the water.

       He looked out to the shore seeing his messenger bag sitting there. The boy huffed as he poked at his wet shorts, cringing when he heard another splash this time louder and closer. He felt stupid for leaving his bag, with his phone in it, out of his reach when he could possibly be eaten or attacked by a large fish no one knows of yet. He looked around not seeing or hearing anything. He sighed and lied down on the rock looking up at the clouds. The breeze came and lightly lifted his shirt but getting nowhere with the shorts that were starting to chill him to the bones. Another slash rang out and water sprayed him. The boy sat up. "Fuck." He looked around freezing when he felt a slimy substance around his ankle. He was pulled down off the rock with a yelp, slightly cutting his neck in the process. His chest was shoved against the rock with one arm being held behind his back and his other clutching the rock for dear life. His glasses made clicking noises as he struggled against the death-like grip his captor held on him. He heard a deep voice chuckle behind him and the breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. His legs then were brushed with what felt like a enormous scaly tail, but from the weight of it it sent his legs separating more and he struggled to gain balance. "So you're Eren, not bad." The deep voice spoke and Eren whimpered when he felt a rough tongue lick away the blood from his neck.

_Why me?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a bit on a vacation to Washington DC with my family. We visited a lot of places and took some pictures, though my legs feel sore from all that walking! Also I came up with another fan fiction based off the last chapter, chapter 83 I believe? It's late so I won't check if I'm wrong or right right now. Anyway, so I was working on that to which won't be posted till later, and by later I mean like weeks later though I'll have all the chapters almost done by then so that I'll still be able to post it and continue with this one too! I hope you like it! Introducing Levi!


	7. Chapter 7

        The creatures grip on Eren was strong, almost suffocating. The boy could feel talons on his captured arm hinting that this creature was a predator, not like Eren didn't know already.

        The creature studied the boy, occasionally tracing his nails on the boys nape. He was impressed by the boy, he was toned, with a good body suture to compliment it. His hair was soft to the touch as Levi ran his hands through it causing the kid to flinch. though that was almost all e could see for the blue T-shirt hid away his from and the knee length shorts also hid him well. His tail flicked between the boys legs causing Eren to cry out and he trapped the rock harder for balance sending a quick glare to the creature doing this. But once he saw his face he froze.

      Dark gills were lined on his neck with some dark scales running up to his ear. He eyes were shadowed by the sun which had finally decided to come out, but Eren could see the hints of silver and blue hidden in them. He couldn't see past the neck and he wondered why this man-thing caught him. He wasn't going to be eaten right? Eren yelped out as he felt the grip tighten and he was suddenly spun around wide eyed. Eren looked the creature up and down gasping out the first words to come to mind. "You're a mermaid?!" The glare he received and the smack to the head probably meant he was wrong and should shut up but Eren had other plans. "Ow what's your problem?" He struggled in the mermaid's grip still not fully sure what this thing was, Armin used to tell him and Mikasa stories about it but could it really been real? Probably not. He must've fell asleep on the rock and was dreaming. He pulled his arm out from behind him and turned to climb the rock when both hands were seized and brought above his head, now further up on the rock his back was bent at an odd angle, closer to the chest of the creature who had no problem pressing his chest down on his, forcing the boys back on the edges of the rock.

       "Oi, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Eren looked up at the creature- okay now he got it, he was a mer _man._ Eren blushed slightly in embarrassment, if Jean was here he wouldn't be hearing the end of it. The mans face inched closer and Eren  had to admit it _was_ a handsome face but right now this wasn't the time. He could be killed right on the spot if he doesn't find a way out of this now.  "S-Sorry I thought you, I mean yeah I can um see your a merman now." Eren glanced away from the face of the creature to look at his shirt  but because of the closeness of the two he could also see the eight pack this thing had and he wondered if he would ever be seen again.  He knew fighting would be useless so he  had to find another way out. Levi looked down at the boy who was looking around franticly. 


	8. Chapter 8

                Eren struggled against his captor, making sure to keep his legs stable on the edges of the rock. The man's voice almost sounded familiar to him, but of right now, Eren was not going to associate with his messed up head. "Let go," Eren growled, pushing back on the creature. He cried out when his arm was pulled up higher, and his body shoved into the jagged rock harder. The tears that threatened to slip down Eren's face was all he needed to tell he wouldn't win this fight. Deciding to give up, Eren slumped into the rock, shifting his head to find a comfortable position; nobody knew how hard that was when you're wearing glasses. The creature huffed and pulled back slowly, allowing Eren to gasp in the air he needed. When the thing had let go of him, Eren pulled his body all the way on top of the rock, legs huddled closer to his chest and eyes blown wide with fear.

              Silver eyes watched him, there was no body shown, just the top of his head. Eren gulped.

     "Who are you?'

 

The body began to  rise out, and Eren fought hard to not let his mouth open in shock. This creature, looked almost similar to a mermaid. "Mermaid?" Eren whispered.

 

"No, you stupid brat, I am a merman," the creature growled. Eren quickly nodded, fixing his glasses as he looked at the merman. All of a sudden, as he looked back at his face, Eren realized how strange this was. Eren glared and scooted back farther, causing the guest to lift a smooth brow.

"How do you know my name?" Eren asked defensively, glaring as the man started to circle his rock, as if he were his next meal. When he got no response, Eren slammed his hands on the rock. Stuttering out a quick demand.   
"I overheard it," laughed the creature, pulling himself up onto the rock.

 

"Why are you here?" That earned a glare from him, and he pulled up closer.

 

"Why are you here? This is my territory," the man's mouth snapped at him, his sharp teeth making a show to all those lesser than him.

"I don't take too kind to visitors," he threatened, watching as the brunette gulped. The boy looked away from the creature's face that was growing closer to his, and the man rolled his eyes.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'll leave now." Eren said quickly, standing up and getting ready to dive back in. The man watched as the boy swam away, leaving him alone.

"His blood did taste good," he decided last minute. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

 

Eren gasped as he ran through the corridor, looking at nothing as he ran, even when his friend, Armin, stood beside him. He ran to his room, running in and locking the door from behind him. Eren took a gulp of air before walking slowly to his bed, pulling open his suitcase and looking in. He only had books on known marine life, mermaids and men wouldn't be considered since the lack of belief. Shying away from the bed, Eren walked into his shower, stripping slowly before placing his body under the hot water. Closing his eyes, he sat on the bottom of the tub and thought.

 

_His eyes, they were so...intense. His tail, or whatever that thing was, had to be over eight feet long. Why was there only one of him? Where were all the other? Why did he...?_

 

Eren placed his hand on the cut on his neck.

 

_Probably a territory thing, yeah! Just, that._

 

Eren jumped up at the ponding on his door.

 

"Eren open the door, I want to talk to you!" screamed two voices.

 

"Shit...." Eren mumbled, pulling himself out of the tub and pulling on some new clothes, "One sec!"

 

No later did said boy run up and pull the door open. He casually leaned against the door and smiled. "Hey guys, so...what's up?" 

The two pushed past him and walked into his room. Eren stared wide-eye for a second out at the hallway, before sucking in a breath. " Okay then...."

 

When Eren returned back into the room, he was faced with an angry Mikasa, and a worried Armin. He hushed and took a seat.

"Where were you?" Mikes inquired, pissed from the beginning. Eren's eyes rolled, but he knew it must've been hard on her. "I was out at the ocean, sorry for not telling you."

Mikasa nodded and lent back, Armin smiling with relief. Eren quirked and eyebrow. "What? Were you two scared I was going to get myself killed?"

 

"Wouldn't put it pass you, you suicidal bastard." Eren's jaw tightened.

 

"Who the fuck allowed a horse to enter my room?" 

 

"You fucking-"

 

"Guys!" Armin intervened, stepping between us. 

"Jean must have a good reason, right?" Armin pressed. Jean nodded and sighed.

"Dinner's ready." he mouthed, walking off with Mikasa and Armin not far behind. Before they closed the door, Armin asked if Eren was coming.

 

"Nah, I need to do some research, save me some though," the two boys laughed before Armin finally shut the door, knowing that may be near impossible with people like Sasha around. After five minutes, Eren snuck out and rushed towards the library, going to the myths section immediately. Right there was a book on mermaids and mermen. Eren smiled and snagged all the books he could before running back to his room. When Eren was situated, he snuggled under his covers further and picked up one of the books.

"Now, to find out what you are.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was out for a bit, I really have no excuse except I forgot about it? I only now stumbled on it as I was looking through some old papers. Decided it had been awhile and so...here I am! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So ......hi? Umm this is a slow build and may be boring at first, but I will try to upload quickly so we can get to the interesting parts faster. Have fun!


End file.
